


STALKER

by jaysungwonie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: STALKER~TAEGYU AUWhat will you feel if you have stalker?Scared? Normal people will scared,But not for him. Totally not forKANGTAEHYUN.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	STALKER

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so I may done a lot of mistakes. Please forgive me. Also, english is not my first language. However, have fun!

Taehyun POV

The same boring day, the same student, the same class, the same me and the same caramel macchiato on my desk.  
"Woah.. Caramel macchiato for a month straight!"Hyuka words make me smirk.  
"I dont mind really. It taste nice by the way."I pick the cup and drink it.  
Hyuka POV

"It taste nice or you already fall in love with your stalker?"I only keep my words in my mind. Taehyun will kill me if he find out.  
"Stalker BOY still don't know the truth huh?"Taehyun's words sound sarcastic.  
Yes, we already know who he is since last week. So what?!  
"He think I'm that stupid?! Hahaha. Since MY STALKER BOY still don't know the truth, why don't we play some trick with him hermm..?"  
I swear I see Taehyun smirk while his eyes looking at the small boy behind the class. I have bad feeling about what he think tho.  
AT THE SAME TIME(BEHIND THE CLASS)  
Beomgyu POV

Oh my god. He's too cute! Wait.. He's so handsome! Perfect guy uwuu. I hope he still like caramel macchiato.  
"Hey, barista boy!"  
"Wtf Yeonjun. No one know Im the barista here!"  
Yeonjun just laugh making me want to punch him.  
"Hey! I want to go to the theme park this evening with Soobin. Wanna go?" Yeonjun put his bag on his chair and play with his hair. Boyfriend material huh?  
"What!! Theme park?! You know its my fav right? I'll go ehh..wait.. Im busy this evening. Im very sorry, Yeonjunie..  
Today is Tuesday which means Taehyun will practiced basketball alone this evening. And I..uhuk..will pretend to be a nerd and study at the court.  
"Ah. I forgot today is Tuesday. Its okay. Wish you luck for today, Gyu. Im sure he will notice you" Yeonjun tap my shoulder and smile.  
Yeonjun is the only one that know about my feeling to Taehyun. Ermm actually, about me being Taehyun's STALKER. Wait! Not HIS STALKER but I just someone that stalk him. Its not same right? I guess..? Whatever  
In the evening  
still Beomgyu POV

Glasses? Check. Book? Check. Pen? Check. Hoodie? Check. Now I'm ready. Just wait for 5 minutes more before Taehyun will come.  
Taehyun POV

So MY STALKER BOY is here. Wait! Not MINE but he stalk me so..you understand right?  
Now I'm just pretending to play basketball as usual until only both of us left.

About 2 hours after...  
Beomgyu POV

My heart. I want to die now. Nope! Let he notice me first before i die. How can he is so perfect. Academics or sports, he perfect at all. He has an angel voice too... Auwwww.

Taehyun POV

WHY HE IS SO F*CKING CUTE???!!! With his fake glasses and pretending to be a nerd. I just need to wait about 1 more hour to start my plan.

One hour later  
Taehyun POV

Everyone had left now. Now its my chance.  
"Arghhh!!!"I suddenly cried out loud and fell in the ground.  
Countdown from 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2  
" Taehyun-ah!!!! Are you alright? Let me bring you to the doctor right now! Oh my, don't die yet!!!!"

"I... I..."  
"What Taehyun? Let me help you. I cant let you die here."he hold my shoulder and try hard to make me stand. Poor him. Why he is so tiny that make me want to pinch his cheeks.  
"I... I..."  
"Tell me why, Taehyun. You cant walk? Want me to get someone else to help you? Just tell me." Im almost laughing at him. While him trying hard to support me to walk  
"I caught you, MY STALKER"

My words make him freeze. Im sure he shocked right now.  
"What do you mean? I..I dont understand what..what you talking about" he turn his face facing me make my heart pounding hard. I stare from his shining eyes to his perfect nose and lastly to his kissable lips. F*ck my tought.

"You know what? I can just crumple your tiny features. So better tell the truth for me, baby.."  
You can tell me, I have an evil smirk on my face.  
Why are you so cute, Beomgyu~

"Im sorry.. Yes I am.. I am your stalker. Forgive me please... I will do whatever you want, just please forgive me." Beomgyu's voice cracked. His eyes started tearing up.

"What if I said I like you too and I want you to kiss me right now? Will you do it?"  
His face blush hard hearing my words, but do I care??  
"What?.. No.. I cant.."  
"You know.. I can throw you on the ground if I want. I will count to three, Beomie.."

"One.. Two..."  
Chup❤  
"Now let me go!!" Beomgyu tried to free from me but surely he cant.  
"Hey little boy, listen here. I really like you and I want you to know that. I love you,MY STALKER❤"  
"I...I love you too, Taehyunie~❤"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I think this progress too fast. Make sure to leave comment so I can improve it. Leave kudos too.. Lot of love from here❤❤❤


End file.
